fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Light Pretty Cure!
Mirror Light Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbows special fanseries. It talk about Shadow Cures from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi! that were reborn and became new cures - Mirror Light Pretty Cure! Story Hibiki Sakura, normal 14 years old girl one day find mysterious cat Kitty, who told her about Mirror Kingdom that need help. Sakura agree to help Kitty and became pretty cure together with seven other girls, Aoi Emma, Yomikawa Kanata, Hikari Yuuka, Misaka Hotaru, Ayumi Reina, Mirai Mayu and Haruka Kate. But what is actually a secret of past that's connecting them. Characters Pretty Cure 'Hibiki Sakura - '''Sakura is energetic 14 years old girl and Emma and Kanata's classmate. She is good at both sports and studying but can also be very clumsy. She loves chocolatte very much. Her alter ego is Cure Garden and is reincarnation of Shadow Rose. '''Aoi Emma - '''Emma is 14 years old girl and Sakura and Kanata's classmate. She is good at studying but not at sports. She loves singing and playing guitar and is great at both. Her alter ego is Cure Music and is reincarnation of Shandow Beat. '''Yomikawa Kanata - '''Kanata is 14 years old girl and Emma and Kanata's classmate. She is top of the class and great at sports and studying. She is a bit shy when making friends but actually very kind girl. Her alter ego is Cure Happiness and is reincarnation of Shadow Passion. '''Hikari Yuuka - '''Yuuka is 13 years old girl and Reina's classmate. She is quiet and gentle, polite girl. She is great at cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Shiny and is reincarnation of Shadow Luminous. '''Misaka Hotaru - '''Hotaru is 10 years old girl and youngest in group but doesn't act like that at all. She is very mature. She lives with her grandparents but reason for that was told later in series. Her alter ego is Cure Harph and is reincarnation of Shadow Muse. '''Ayumi Reina - '''Reina is 13 years old girl and Yuuka's classmate. She is wise girl and appears very cold at beginning but warm up when meeting other girls. She changes a lot when she eat sweets and she love them very much. Her alter ego is Cure Card and is reincarnation of Shadow Ace. '''Mirai Mayu - '''Mayu is 15 years old girl and Kate's childhood friend. She is good at singing. She and Kate are actually from Mirror Kingdom. They were both Pretty Cure before series started. At begining they didn't want to fight with other cures because they didn't want to put other people in danger but later changed mind. Mayu's alter ego is Cure Spade and is reincarnation of Shadow Sword. '''Haruka Kate - '''Kate is 16 years old girl and Mayu's childhood friend. She is oldest cure of group and always help other girls if they need help, but doesn't show it so except Mayu they need long time to notice it. She and Mayu are from Mirror Kingdom and were both Cures before series stated. They didn't want to fight with other cures because they didn't want to put other people in danger but later changed mind. Kate's alter ego is Cure Sky and is reincarnation of Shadow Moonlight. Fairies '''Kitty - '''Kitty is cat like fairy from Mirror Kingdom ''More coming soon... Category:Mirror Light Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi!